surroundfandomcom-20200213-history
The Phantom of Darkness
'''The Phantom of Darkness '''is an American Anti Hero YouTuber and was the host of Surround Productions from 2017 to 2019. He is portrayed by LW Leon who also founded the company and portrays most of the characters on the channel, of which The Phantom made the most appearances, however, most of them have been unlisted from YouTube. The Phantom of Darkness made his debut to the Surround Productions channel in September 2017. He claimed to be the darkest YouTuber of them all. He originally wore a half mask which resembled The Phantom of The Opera. He switched to a similar mask but it only covers one side of his face. He also has the ability to speak in a demonic voice, which he has done entirely until a singing role in December 2018. While he has tried to convince us that he is entirely evil, he at one point could be considered an Anti Hero. Since the masquerade-accre, it has been proven that he is indeed evil. He has also bonded with the Venom Symbiote, which caused him to go nuts and kill people while disguised as Santa. After the infamous failure of The Christmas-Eve Masquerade-accre, LW Leon decided to dethrone the character as host and take a new direction. The Phantom returned in the Surround Productions Halloween Special, after a 10 month absense, in which he ultimately dies. Appearance The Phantom originally wore a blank, white mask which resembled The Phantom Of The Opera. Starting in April 2018, he began wearing a White Half Mask, also nodding the said icon, except with a black and orange eye illustration, and a frown drawn on the side. In August of that same year, he was seen with a new mask (Supposedly the same mask, story wise) with a black and red eye piece and a redesigned mouth illustration, which resembles Jack Skellington, the iconic protagonist of The Nightmare Before Christmas. In September, he temporarily wears a half mask with a black and green eye drawing and a slasher smile illustration, which was designed after Oogie Boogie, the antagonist of said movie. Originally, his reign was supposed to continue after The Masquerade-accre, and more masks were going to be created for his character, such as a white and blue one which had electrical shock power, and a white and purple one with unknown power. However, these ideas were scrapped and he will instead return with his 3rd mask. Quotes Edit! Character The Phantom of Darkness was created as an intentional contrast to the majority of YouTube. Intended as a way of expression, he eventually became his own character. As a character, he started off as evil, sadistic, creepy, and could even be seen as a dictator to other characters on the channel. As he expanded, a new direction was taken, where The Phantom was an Anti Hero rather than being an Antagonist. That seemed to be the case for a little while, until November 2018, with IT'S NOT CHRISTMAS, a now removed video. This video was made as a message from LW Leon, expressing his dislike towards Christmas in November. After this was unsuccessful, The Phantom teamed up with Venom. Eventually, it got to the point where he was convinced to eliminate everyone who was causing trouble for him on Christmas Eve: His former bullies and Anti Christmas individual. After 6 people were killed, The Phantom went missing. He has been missing for months. It is unknown where he went after, he may have been caught by the police, shot down by US Forces, or he could just be hiding somewhere. Death The following October, The Phantom of Darkness returned to Surround Productions, now complete with a white tanktop, some black jeans, and amazingly, the Infinity Gauntlet. The Phantom mentions that he challenged Thanos to a bet, in which he would have the Infinity Gauntlet (a remodel) with all the Infinity Stones if he could beat him, which he shockingly did somehow. He was caught up in monologing about how he was gonna wipe out his enemies with just the snap of a finger, during so, he snapped the gauntlet. However, the power was unsustainable, and The Phantom was unable to sustain the power of the Infinity Stones. Therefore, he died in the process of snapping The Infinity Gauntlet, not without wiping out more of the universe, succeeding Thanos. Dethroning In January 2019, after the flop of The Christmas-Eve Masquerade-accre, it was planned to dethrone The Phantom for a new character called The CorpseTuber to take his place as the host, but this plan has also been canned. While all plans to remove or replace him have been dismissed, The Phantom of Darkness will no longer be the host of Surround Productions, and the actor himself, LW Leon, will be the host instead. Video Game Appearances The Phantom of Darkness is a downloadable CAW created by LW Leon in the game WWE 2k18 in Community Creations, exclusively to the PS4 Port. He wears his White, Orange and Black Half Mask and he was released with Bruce Blitz, Tom Bergeron, and Minty (Comedic Arts). Video for WWE 2k18: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kT2FXM3M_xY&t=352s The Phantom also appeared in WWE 2k19, along with Santa Phantom. It is debatable if he will appear in WWE2k20 in 2019. Trivia * The Phantom of Darkness character was inspired by many horror characters, such as, obviously, The Phantom of The Opera (his 1st mask and hiding), Freddy Krueger (Fire Teleportation and Nightmare Invading), as well as pro wrestler The Undertaker (Entrances, Music, ext.) * Common belief goes that his first mask was to resemble The Phantom of The Opera, but it also had inspiration from Undertaker's white mask used in the mid 90's, which was also inspired by The Phantom of The Opera. * The Current (Third) and Fourth Masks both take inspiration from The Nightmare Before Christmas. The Third Mask has a mouth illustration like the predecessor, except with a bit of modification to resemble Jack Skellington. The Fourth Mask uses a crazy, madman gimmick, and has a wide smile on the side, which is to resemble Oogie Boogie. * Has nothing to do with PhantomOfDarkness, a YouTuber known for telling horror stories. Category:Characters Portrayed By LW Leon Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Heroes turned to The Dark Side Category:YouTubers